The Queen and the First Lady
by just.the.girl.in.the.mirror
Summary: AU Elsa isn't living in her kingdom of isolation anymore. Arendelle shouldn't be a kingdom of isolation either. Foreign relations was as good a place to start as any. A Frozen/Evita crossover. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my collaboration with Natalie aka .intrepidus, who is fantastic and you should all favorite everything she has written (but I may be a bit bias because she's my best friend.) Anyway! In a flash of complete inspiration we have decided to combine two of our favorite things: the movie Frozen and the musical Evita (well, not so much the musical as the life of Eva Peron, but I digress.)**

**Despite the fact that we are placing these characters in a very impossible situation, we'll try and keep them as in character as we can. Although the rumors surrounding her life would probably be a bit more interesting to write about, I am going to try and remain accurate to Eva Peron. I'll try to not include any information that doesn't have evidence backing it, although I may not be able to resist throwing in a couple of shout outs to the musical.**

**The chapters that are from the point of view of any character from Frozen are written by Natalie and the chapters that are from the point of view of any character from Evita are written by me. At this point that means that the odd chapters are Natalie's and the even chapters are mine. We genuinely hope that you all enjoy this. Feel free to tell us what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Anyway, without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen and the First Lady<br>A Frozen and Evita Crossover  
>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>The boat ride was long and strenuous. It took a lot to just get Elsa onto the boat (but, who could blame her when you look at the unfortunate event of her past that deals with a boat and her parents.) Anna, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of it. Elsa thought she was going to be sick.<p>

Anna pulled her out on deck, "Come on!" She said, and Elsa reluctantly followed. Anna looked out over the water and let the gentle air pass over her. "The air feels nice!" Elsa stayed as far away as she could.

"That's great; you just enjoy that," she managed to gargle out.

Anna bounced over to her sister and linked her arm in Elsa's. "We're almost there," Anna said.

"And I could not be happier!" Elsa cried. Anna giggled and Elsa gave her sister a small smile. They were sailing out to Argentina per invitation by the First Lady. For two different worlds existing in two different times and speaking two different tongues, they had much to discuss.

Argentina soon came into view, and as soon as the boat had docked, Elsa tried the best as she could to look refined as she could while casually skipping off the boat. When she was once again reunited with the land, she took a look around them at the beautiful place that was Argentina.

Anna came up behind her proclaiming, "Wow, beautiful."

"That's for sure," Elsa responded.

The ship's crew was at work tying the ship and settling it in. Some palace guards had come on the journey to oversee the sister's safety. They all stood for a moment before Anna spoke, "Now what?" She asked.

It was then that Elsa had spotted a man outside a vehicle nearby with the names Elsa and Anna written on the card in his hands. "That's our ride," Elsa said.

"How do you know?" Anna asked, squinting her eyes a bit to better see.

"Well, for one, he holding a sign with our name on it," Elsa retorted. Anna shrugged. "And, in her letter, the First Lady also mentioned she would send transportation."

"Fair enough," Anna said as she began hauling their belongings to the car. Elsa just rolled her eyes and followed suit. When they approached the man, they could tell he was dazed out.

"Excuse us," Elsa said. This snapped him back into focus.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle?" He asked, but already knew the answer.

"That's us," Anna answered.

"Splendid, follow me. The lady Eva Peron awaits to make your acquaintance."

They finally arrived at the Casa Rosada. "Oh wow, it's beautiful," Anna admired as she reached out to touch its walls.

"Yes, that it is. Do you know what gives it its pink color?" He asked.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

"They say that it was painted with the blood of animals." He explained.

Anna's smiling face was replaced with that of a look of horror, and she immediately drew back her hand. Elsa tried hard to stifle a laugh.

"Come this way, Evita is waiting." They followed the man through a series of corridors before they reached a room that had a significant amount of noise coming from the other side. Their guide looked nervous as he told them, "Wait here," He entered, and in the brief moment that the door was open, they saw a man and a woman having an intense argument. A look passed between Elsa and Anna.

The raised voices suddenly simmered and the man crept back through the door, "Please, come in." The walked in hesitantly, and they saw before them strained smiles and an awkward atmosphere.

The woman rose from her seat and extended her had to Elsa, "Hello, I'm Eva Peron."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to apologize in advance for the extremely long author's note that follows this chapter. I know that most of you will more than likely skip over it, but I thought I would include it for the benefit of the people that are reading this that may be avid fans of Frozen but have never seen the musical Evita. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen and the First Lady<br>A Frozen and Evita Fanfiction  
>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Eva Peron was exhausted.<p>

That was the only word that seemed sufficient enough to describe how she had felt over the past few weeks. Since her husband was elected President, it felt as though Eva's world had begun to spin faster and faster. Even after almost two years, there was no sign of it slowing down. Still, she managed more often than not to archive it to the back of her mind. Today, she could do nothing but hope that the Queen and Princess of Arendelle wouldn't notice.

Eva had been more than surprised when the name Arendelle had appeared on the seemingly never-ending list of stops on what was referred to by everyone as her Rainbow Tour. Juan had chosen the name himself, calling her his rainbow, the link between Argentina and the rest of the world. It was only after agreeing to travel that world that she had realized the magnitude of it all. As the tour had gone on, just when Eva believed that it would soon be over, her staff would remind her were they would soon be arriving at a new destination. First Spain, then Italy, France and Switzerland. England and then Arendelle, a country completely unfamiliar to Eva, would have been their final stops. But two months away from Argentina had been more than enough, and she had cancelled the trip.

Something, though, had intrigued Eva about the small monarchy. Although no part of her had any desire to ever leave Argentina again after carefully considering it Eva had extended an invitation to the royal family of Arendelle to visit Argentina. After all, anyone that knew her well enough knew that she was no stranger to doing impetuous things. It would reflect well, she figured, would show the people that Argentina's arms were open to other countries just as she and Juan's arms were open to the descamisados.

Three months passed without a word, but finally she had received a letter informing her that they had accepted her invitation. So today they would be arriving and, to her disappointment, Eva was absolutely exhausted. She woke up that morning and, although she would admit this to no one, was utterly daunted. She remembered her years as an actress, when her only obligation was knowing what to say and being there to say it. There were days when it still astounded her that now there were millions of people, most of whom she would more than likely never personally encounter, that depended upon the acts and decision of her and her husband.

"Eva," Juan's voice jolted her back to the present. They weren't dancing at his inaugural ball, or reassuring the descomisados from the balcony of the Casa Rosada. They were, as they had done countless times over the past couple of weeks, arguing. Eva marveled at how many sides of themselves they did not reveal to the public. To the outside world, they presented an entirely united front. Beside closed doors however, there opinions clashed far more often than they coincided. "You need to slow down."

There it was, she thought. This conversation mirrored so many others that they had recently had. She had come from the Foundation in the early hours of the morning. This was the first time she had had the time to truly speak to her husband in almost a week.

"There's no time to slow down," She countered, "You know that." And there wasn't. Not even today when she had left the Foundation in the capable hands of her associates.

"There are days when I don't feel like we're married anymore,"

"I'm the one that was the actress. Aren't I supposed to be the overdramatic one then?" She knew that he would be upset with her for not taking him seriously, and still Eva hadn't intended for their argument to intensify as it did, and she certainly hadn't intended for the Queen and Princess of Arendelle to be just outside the room. Eva was eternally thankful when someone entered and interjected.

"They've arrived, Senora,"

That was all that needed to be said. In a matter of seconds, Juan and Eva Peron once again became the President and First Lady of Argentina. A united, almost singular force with the utterly impossibility of there being anything in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who may not know who Elsa and Anna are about to meet, Eva Peron was the First Lady of Argentina from 1946 until her death in 1952. She was the wife of Argentine President Juan Peron. The musical Evita, written by Andrew Lloyd Webber (the same man that composed the Phantom of the Opera and Cats) and Tim Rice (who wrote the lyrics to the songs in Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast) details her life, albeit inaccurately.<strong>

**Whenever I include anything that I feel people who are not fans of the musical won't know, I'll try and explain as best I can in the author's note. **

**The Rainbow Tour that I mention is a goodwill tour that Eva took during the summer of 1947. She visited Spain, Italy, France and Switzerland. She was going to visit England as well, but cancelled her engagements there and returned to Argentina. I figured that the Rainbow Tour would be as good a way as any for her to get word of and become curious about the country of Arendelle. **

**The descamisados, a word that means "shirtless ones" in Spanish, is the name used by Eva and Juan Peron to refer to the lower class people in Argentina. These were, for the most part, the people that supported the Peron's and they were the ones who elected Juan into office. Eva and Juan deeply supported and were very dedicated to the well-being and betterment of the descamisados. **

"**The Foundation" is the Eva Peron Foundation. It was created by Eva in 1948. Over the next few years, the Foundation created dozens of hospitals, orphanages and retirement homes. Eva determined to better the lives of the lower class and was known to sometimes work for twenty-two hours a day, and to hardly see Juan Peron when she did this. In my mind, this fanfiction is taking place several months after the Rainbow Tour and several weeks after the creation of the Foundation.**


End file.
